


Sometimes; It is Okay To Be Scared

by DesertBluffBlood



Category: Amazingphil & Danisnotonfire RPF
Genre: Fluff that's all I will say, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertBluffBlood/pseuds/DesertBluffBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a bit scared of thunderstorms. Maybe Dan can help him with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes; It is Okay To Be Scared

Phil hid under the "pillow fort of awesomeness", whimpering. Lighting struck the ground, shaking the ground. Oh, if Den would get back soon. Phill was deathly afraid of thunder storms. It wasn't the storm, but just the noise of the thunder, and flash of the lighting. 

A clap of thunder went through the flat like a ocean wave. Lighting followed shortly after, adding more fear into Phil. Soon, the sound of the a quite door opening and a posh kid opening the turning on the lights. "Hello!" Dan smiled.

Phil could hear his boyfriend's footsteps get closer to the fort. "Phil? Are you in there?" He asked, bending over to look inside. 

"Yes?" Phil whimpered, pulling his head out of the blanket he was covered up in. 

"Phil what are you doing?" he questioned. 

"Hiding." Phil answered. "From the storm. 

Dan smiled softly. "Okay, okay, I'll hide with you then."   
   
"Why?" Phil asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Cause I can," Dan smirked. 

The browned haired boy got on his knees and crawled into the pillow fort. Phil gave him some of his blanket, which Dan gladly took, and cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy, the boy leaning into his touch. This was nice, no, this was grand. Phil could just fall asleep in his arms, and he almost did! Until the lighting struck. 

Phil jumped, squeezing his boyfriend's neck. Dan instantly flailed around. "Phil, I will..." he stopped when seeing his love hide his face in Dan's jumper. 

He ran his hand though Phil's ebony black hair. "There, there, babe." he muttered, "You're alright."

Phil looked up in to Dan's brown eyes. The posh-sounding boy kissed his lips, smiling through it. "When I'm with I'm with you I am." Phil smiled, blush appearing on checks.  Dan chuckled, then kissed him again. 

Maybe it's not so bad to be scared sometimes. 


End file.
